The Great Diamond War of MCM
The Great Diamond War of Minecraft Marriage is one of the biggest wars to have ever occured on any of the network's servers, being the biggest on Minecraft Marriage. Almost everyone was involved in this, one way or another. Diamonds, being so difficult to find on the server, became an item of great desire for everyone. Some would do anything to get their hands on them. The Igniter The Great Diamond War of Minecraft Marriage began at around 5 pm on 7/3/13, when Stephanie was fighting a fire ogre and set fire to Milan and Luna's home. She had done the same thing the other day, but was able to save most of the house. However, this time, almost all of it was burnt down. Matt tried to help her put out the flames, but it was too late. Milan's pen had burnt down as well and his horses had escaped. When Milan came on, him and Matt rounded the horses up. Milan was enraged and decided to take revenge. He set Steph's house on fire. Panda, Panda's pet panda, died in the fire. Milan returned after the fire, intent on snatching what Steph valued after she had snatched what he prized. She killed him, but hating herself for what she had done to his home, left. Milan blew up Steph's chests, leaving a crater where her home used to be. He too, decided to leave, after realizing that it was impossible to not get his stuff destroyed by other people. He took his donkey Selena Gomez, his goat Billy, a bunny named Fluffy, and a pack of wolves, and head out to live alone. Along the journey, Billy and Fluffy died, but Milan reached his destination and currently lives alone with his various animals, seperated from his wife Luna. Panda decided to live with Matt and Becky, now that his wife and him were seperated. Matt was able to salvage 27 of the 36 diamonds that Steph and Panda owned, and returned it to Panda. After finding out that Panda had the diamonds, Steph was furious, which began the war for the diamonds. She was determined to get them back. Concealment Steph claimed that the diamonds were entirely hers, while Panda said that most were his share. Steph threatened to steal the diamonds back, and so Matt hid them somewhere in his and Becky's home. Not wanting to harm Becky's home and get on her bad side, she waited for Matt to come on so that she could kill him for the diamonds. Meanwhile, Kyu decided to branch his home off into Steph's destroyed home, since the two were close to eachother and the wall was broken by the explosion. When Matt had been scavaging for the diamonds, he also stole Aidan's stove and anvil, but this hadn't been noticed by Kyu for a while. Kyu had decided to be a neutral party for the time being. Cat came on, confused after seeing the damage, and Steph told him what had happened. He decided to help her get the diamonds back. Matt came on, upon which the two killed him repeatedly. But Matt refused to reveal the location of the diamonds, or return them. In order to teach him a lesson, Cat stole most of Matt's tools and materials and hid them somewhere on the island. Panda and Matt decided to take it a step further, hiding the diamonds in the nether and then destroying the portals, making it almost impossible for Stephanie or Cat to take the diamonds by themselves. Conflicts Outside of the War Cass came on the server next day, and after finding out what had happened, grew furious. Especially after she saw that somebody had ruined a section of her home and killed her snake Clash. She decided that she was going to divorce Cat because of how he gotten involved in the diamond war, in the process sucking her into the mess as well. Crazed with fury after seeing the death of her pet, she became bent on killing the person who was responsible for it. She also packed up her stuff and left her home with her cobra Speckle Spot to live in the wild, similar to what Milan and Steph had done. She refused to take part in the diamond war and simply wanted to avenge the death of Clash. However, along the way, Speckle Spot died. Meanwhile, Milan briefly returned to the neighborhood to see that Kyu had begun to occupy Steph's previous home. He gave his two horses Whitney Houston and Paris Horseton to Kyu to be taken care of. On the way back home, he was met by a horde of monsters, who attacked Selena and his newly tamed panda, Panda II, in memory of the previous deceased Panda. His wolves died defending Selena and Panda II. After the night was over, Milan treated his animals and returned to his new home, with his raccoons Rook and Jay, and his scorpions Lila and Danny. The Twist Cat came on the next day to reveal that his true intentions the entire time were to get diamonds. He had only joined sides with Steph with the intentions on getting some of her diamonds. But he never did.Cat suspected of being Clash's killer,but after a thorough investigation, it was revealed that he wasn't responsible.